everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerson Cytryn
Emerson Cytryn is the son of the professor from the fairy tale The Magic Bon Bons by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Emerson Cytryn Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Magic Bon Bons Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Quincy Lavender Secret Heart's Desire: To master the art of kicking and put it to good use. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at giving advice and an expert at memorizing things - and kicking. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend. I'm kinda young for one right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to sleep way too much. Favorite Subject: Science and Sorcery. It's great to learn all the perks of science. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. Never been much of a math person. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Quincy. Character Appearance Emerson is of average height, with long blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a green shirt with a lemon pattern over a yellow shirt and green capris. He is usually seen with glasses. Personality Emerson is normally a quiet, dorky kid who reads a lot of books. He loves science and is fascinated by the wonders of the natural world, having learned science from his father, a former Yale professor. He also has a really strong kick, which he gets from taking karate lessons. Biography Kiai! I'm Emerson Cytryn, the son of a great Yale professor. My father was a friend of the Bostwick family. When their daughter Bessie brought home some bonbons, the professor ate the yellow one. When the Bostwicks' maid brought him a dish of soup, he ended up kicking it really high. Of course, Dad is normally a very rational person, and he feels a bit awkward letting a candy control him. I live in a nice, comfortable home. He's teaching at a different university now - one that's closer to our home in Boston. I have an older brother named Emmanuel. I'm close with both of my parents, as well as my brother. We're not actually related to the original professor, who didn't have any kids of his own, but my dad was a protegee of one of his successors. Like my father, I'm very studious. I spend much of my time reading books about science. Since my dad is a biology professor, he's taught me to appreciate the natural world. I love animals very much. I have a pet albino hedgehog named John Lemon. It's because of his yellowish quills and because he likes music. I also like observing animals in their natural habitat. I'm fond of other sciences too, like astronomy, chemistry, and geology - and computer science. (I'm good with computers.) At first I felt a bit nervous going to Ever After High since it's far from America, but luckily, there's other students from my parent's story here, as well as lots of other great people. There's also lots of people who love science, and it's amazing to see how science interacts with magic. I try to keep active while I'm here. I'm on the swim team, and I've also been taking karate lessons. I especially love karate since it helps me with my kicking. I've recently gotten my purple belt, but I'm still aiming for a black belt. I hope to teach it one day so I can show others how to execute a good kick. It's also nice to learn about my story. I admit, my role isn't too big compared to some of the other roles, but I think it's a good role. I get to eat a lemon yellow bonbon that helps my kicking (and lemon is my favorite flavor to boot). Although I don't think I want to kick a dish up to the ceiling. I'm a bit conflicted between my dreams of being a karate teacher and my destiny telling me to be a professor. I like both ideas a lot, so it's kind of hard to just pick one. That's why I'm Neutral. Trivia *Emerson is named after Emerson College, a college in Massachusetts. *Emerson's name is derived from the Polish word for lemon, cytryna. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Tom Kenny. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:American Category:The Magic Bon Bons